1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector configured to bring a substrate and a connection object into electrical contact, and also relates to a substrate interconnection structure including the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among electric connectors including a connector electrically connected to a substrate and a connection object engaged with the connector are those in which terminals of the connector each have a movable part for absorbing vibration. The movable part is provided between a substrate connection portion secured to the substrate and a contact point in electrical contact with the connection object. When a vibration occurs, the movable part elastically deforms to absorb the vibration, thereby maintaining the electrical contact between the contact point and the connection object (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 7-32878).
In such an electric connector, when a vibration occurs in a direction intersecting the mating and unmating directions (which may hereinafter be also referred to as engaging and disengaging directions) of the connector and the connection object, the movable part elastically deforms in the same direction as the vibration to absorb the vibration. On the other hand, in the case of a vibration in the mating and unmating directions, the movable part does not elastically deform in the mating and unmating directions. Instead, the terminals of the connector and the connection object slide with respect to each other in the mating and unmating directions, thereby absorbing the vibration to maintain the electrical contact between the connector and the connection object.
In this electric connector, repeated application of vibration in the mating and unmating directions may cause wear in sliding portions of terminals. In particular, when the surfaces of the terminals are plated for better electrical conductivity, the plating may come off because of the sliding with the connection object. This may degrade the reliability of connection between the connector and the connection object.